It just keeps getting better and better
by Lilac Alyssa Halliwell
Summary: Written in 2004, this story details Chris' return to the future he has created. He has a large family, a wife and some unsettled problems. I discontinued this story in 2004, but have picked it up once more, it's now under the name "Keeps Getting Better".
1. 2050

The year is 2050, I am with my children, they want a story. Which one do I give them? The one where Chris comes back to the future. Enjoy  
  
"Tell me the story" Madison said.  
  
"Yeah!" Her twin sister, Angel said.  
  
"Huh, okay" I said.  
  
Hi, I'm...Well, I'll tell you later. These two girls are my children, twins must be handful right? Right, but they are the limelight of my life; you see I was born in a big family.  
  
"A exciting one" Angel said, no her real name is not Angel, it's Angela.  
  
"Ok, how about I take you back 24 years ago?" I asked them.  
  
"24? that's old" Madison said.  
  
"Maybe, but that when the story takes place" I said to them, "This story is about Chris Halliwell"  
  
"Oh Chris! Yay!" Angel said.  
  
"Well it all started when...." 


	2. Welcome Back?

"Kis, ged up!"  
  
"Huh?" Chris stirred and opened his eyes, there was a little girl, age maybe 2 or 3, she was jumping on his bed. "Who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am, silly" She said giggling, "I'm Katie"  
  
"Katie?!" Katie was his little cousin from, his time. She died when she's was 2 years old, Wyatt killed her.  
  
"Jump on the bed with me" She said as she continued to bounce.  
  
He smiled, she was alive, he wondered how else, the future, had been changed. "You have to make me jump" he said grinning.  
  
"Ok" she said shyly, "I want to bounce on this bed and so does Chris, makes us both bounce on this bouncing bliss" a few sparkles surrounded Chris.  
  
"You must now bounce" she said with authority.  
  
He smiled, the spell didn't work, because she was too young, but he liked her spunk, plus he hadn't had fun in a long time, so he decided to bounce.  
  
"Having fun?" Chris turned around, to see his true love Bianca.  
  
"Bianca?" Chris jumped off the bed and walked to Bianca.  
  
"The one and only" she said grinning. "Piper wants us down for breakfast, now" .  
  
'Piper? Moms alive? This day gets better and better' he thought to himself.  
  
"Chris, before we go down there, I need to talk to you" She said quietly.  
  
Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know" She said.  
  
"Hey, kiddo, why don't you go downstairs for breakfast" He said to Katie.  
  
"Are you coming?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah, In a second, save me two seats" he said.  
  
"Kay" she said and ran downstairs.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Chris, I'm pregnant" Bianca said and started to cry.  
  
Chris looked at Bianca smiling, he lowered himself to her stomach. "Hey there baby, how are you?"  
  
Bianca giggled softly, "Please don't be mad"  
  
Chris felt guilty, "I'm not mad, I love you and our beautiful baby" he said, encompassing her in his arms, making her feel safe. He gave her a quick kiss on her head.  
  
"We should go to breakfast" Bianca said smiling, "I love you, Chris"  
  
"I love you and next time you feel like this, tell me" Chris said and they walked the hall to be stopped by Emma, who looked like she was in a bad mood.  
  
"Hi, Emma" Bianca said.  
  
"Hey, Bianca, Chris, I'd talk more, but I need to go kill, Wyatt" she said. Bianca giggled slightly.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Knock. Knock. Wyatt opens door. "Morning little sister" he said in a bright mood.  
  
"Morning, Wyatt" she said sarcastically. "If you don't mind, would you please not be so loud, when you do your business at night, since my room is under yours, I can hear you clearly"  
  
"But, little sister, I need to have children, I'm married now" he said in the same bright tone.  
  
"Well have children, when I'm not around!!" she said and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Wyatt stood there smirking, "We better do what she says, Wy" Alana said kissing him quickly. "Yeah, next time she might blow me up" Wyatt said teasingly. "She's my 13 year old sister, what is she going to do?"  
  
"Wyatt, laundry!" Emma said as she came back, with a load of laundry.  
  
He took the load and Emma left, "Look, I told you, she can't do anything to me" Wyatt said and put the load on the bed.  
  
Alana looked through the laundry, "Wyatt, are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah" he said easygoing.  
  
"Uh, Wy, honey" Alana said giving Wyatt a jacket.  
  
"Emma!!!!" Wyatt said yelled angrily, his jacket had burnt marks and had black spots.  
  
"Looks like Emma's been practicing, blowing things up" Alana said casually.  
  
Emma snickered behind the door. "Awesome"  
  
"Hey, Chris read this before you talk to anyone" A girl with orange blonde hair said and handed him a letter. Bianca went to the bathroom, so he read the letter.  
  
"Dear, Chris  
  
I know your story. You landed here yesterday. You were hurt, Wyatt tried to heal you, but you wouldn't let him. He finally healed you; you were unconscious the entire time. When I brought you some water, I got a premonition of everything, Wyatt being evil, (I think he still is, lol) and you changing the past. It was kind of emotional and I'm sorry, I invaded your privacy. Since we don't all exist in your time, I thought I tell you some names. Starting with oldest, Wyatt is 25, he is married and has a son Matt, Matt is two years old, but he talks like Wyatt already, the kid adores Emma and you. Next is you, then its Rachel and Jake, they are Phoebes twins, they are 17. One thing you should know, they are very popular, and they are attached to each other, they are best friends. Jake and Rachel have levitation. Next is Mike, who is 15 and a hell of lot like you, he's Phoebes too. He has empathy, which is why he's like you. Then there is me, Penny, I'm 14. I'm the observer, probably because I get premonitions. I'm Paige's. After me there is Emma, she is 13, she was in your time so you know her, she has freezing and blowing up things. She's your sister. My brother, Carter is next, he's 10, he orbs and that's it. Then, there's Nikki, she's 6, my sister, and she does telekinesis. Lastly is Katie, she is 3 and going to grow up to be a spell writer, she is Phoebe's, she can get premonitions and has empathy, she really adores you, she'll probably follow you all day.  
  
That's it, with the family I think you'll like this time line  
  
P.S. Tell Bianca, congratulations on the baby (I love premonitions!!)  
  
Penny"  
  
Chris looked at the letter, "Wow, do I have a family or what?"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Daaaddddy, that's not fair" Matt said crying to Wyatt. Wyatt and Matt were racing down the stairs, but Wyatt would always trick him and orb.  
  
"Ok kiddo, this time you orb and I'll race down" Wyatt offered.  
  
"Kay" Matt said drying his tears.  
  
"One, Two, Three!!!" Wyatt walked down fastly and Matt orbed.  
  
Matt landed from 6 feet in the air and landed with a thud. He immediately started to cry, Chris came running in. "You okay Matt?" he asked soothingly.  
  
"Make the pain go away!! Uncle Chris" he said crying.  
  
"I can't" Chris said helplessly, Matt had bumps everywhere and was crying like crazy.  
  
"Why? Your powers okay?" Wyatt asked looking at his brother confused.  
  
Chris picked up Matt, suddenly his hands started to glow. Matt's bumps disappeared, 'I can heal?' Chris thought.  
  
Chris heard a little jingle; he knew the power was from Leo. 'Thanks dad'  
  
"Thanks, Chris" Wyatt said grabbing Matt. "See your okay, kiddo" he said to Matt, "say thanks to Uncle Chris."  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Chris" he said wiping his tears.  
  
"No problem, kid" he said ruffling his hair.  
  
"At least, I have one respectable sibling" Wyatt said.  
  
Chris raised his eyebrows, "What did Emma do?" he asked.  
  
"This" Wyatt showed Chris his jacket.  
  
Chris snorted.  
  
"Uh, Chris after Penny got a premonition, I accidentally read her mind" Wyatt said "I'm really sorry about your other future, I didn't think your life was like that"  
  
Chris looked uncomfortable, "Wyatt, I went to the past to save you, that means I forgive you, so don't mention, please, I just want to enjoy my new future"  
  
"Sure" Wyatt said "I'm here for you"  
  
################################################# 


	3. The legacy of Wyatt

Wyatt stirred a bit, he heard Matt whimpering from his crib. Wyatt got up and walked up to crib and tried to grab Matt, before Matt put his shield up. Wyatt was shocked; Matt had never put his shield up around Wyatt. Wyatt put his hand on the crib and was pulled into a premonition.  
  
"You thought you could escape me?" Wyatt asked smirking at a very pregnant Alana and a glaring Matt.  
  
"Wyatt, please let us go" Alana said begging, crying.  
  
"Of course" Wyatt said continuing to smirk. He telekinetically opened a door, which lead to somewhere.  
  
Matt put up his shield untrustingly. Wyatt smirked at this, "Aw, small little Matt doesn't trust, 'daddy'?"  
  
Wyatt waved his hand in a swift motion and the Matt's shield receded. Alana looked shocked and afraid, she got in front of Matt to protect him. "Alana, you didn't think a 2 year old could stand a chance against me, even if he is my own son"  
  
Wyatt made a fireball and fired it at Alana and Matt. "And then there were none" Alana and Matt's were blinded by a light, the fireball.  
  
Wyatt's premonition ended, Wyatt looked around and realized he was crying. Matt had fallen a sleep and his shield was down. Wyatt got up and walked to the start of the stairs, he sat down. He needed to think.  
  
"Hey, what you doing up?" Chris asked as he sat down next to Wyatt.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Wyatt asked reversing the question.  
  
"I used to always get up early in the past, I would look in the book of shadows, to see if I could find the demon, that turned you. Well, that was waste of time, because this 'demon' wasn't in the book. Gideon was always preachy, but I didn't think evil" Chris.  
  
"Well Chris, why don't you go and catch up on your missed sleep" Wyatt said trying to avoid talking about what he saw.  
  
"Can't get rid of me that easy" Chris said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Chris, in the 'other' future, did I kill Matt and Alana?" Wyatt asked tensely.  
  
"Well, uh" Chris said uncomfortably.  
  
"Did I or what?" Wyatt half-yelled.  
  
"Yes..." Chris said uneasily.  
  
"Why?" Wyatt asked softly.  
  
"Because that's what you did!!" Chris yelled angrily, "You enjoyed watching people die a painful death!" Wyatt looked hurt.  
  
"Sorry, Chris" Wyatt said softly, still hurt.  
  
"It's not you, I'm yelling at the wrong person," He scolded himself.  
  
"I might as well tell the whole story, it's not a pretty story, though, so I don't have to tell you" Chris said still uneasy.  
  
"I need to hear this" Wyatt said bracing himself.  
  
"Alana worked with injured innocents, in a shelter-type place. When you found out, you were outraged, you came and killed everyone, except Alana, you liked her. But, that in turn for her spared life, you raped her, she became pregnant..." Chris stopped, "I can't tell you this, this is cruel and wrong. Sorry, for hurting you"  
  
"No, I need hear this" Wyatt said wiping his tears.  
  
"She gave birth to Matt. After, she gave birth, you er, uh, raped her again. She again became pregnant. One day, she tried to escape and well that was the end" Chris said, he looked at Wyatt who was crying and looked hurt. "Wyatt, your different know, that's what matter. I'm proud of you. You are married, you have a wife, you love to death. A son, that you that you also love, this time Matt is a result of LOVE not RAPE" Chris pointed out. "You love your family, that's the point," he said.  
  
"Hey guys, what you doing up?" Emma asked, yawning as she climbed up the stairs.  
  
"More, like what are you doing up?" Chris asked.  
  
"Finding out I killed my son" Wyatt mumbled.  
  
"What??" Emma asked confused. She put her hand on Wyatt's shoulder. White bubbles went into her.  
  
"Emma!!" Wyatt scolded.  
  
"Sorry" she muttered and was pulled into a premonition. "Grab my hand, hurry Alana!!" Chris said  
  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Hurry!!" he yelled and orbed them out of the room. The fireball hit a wall.  
  
"Damn it" Wyatt muttered.  
  
Chris, Alana and Matt orb into a Bianca's house, Alana takes a deep breath and starts to cry, realizing what almost happened.  
  
Alana put her head on Bianca and Chris's shoulder. "Are you okay, Alana?" Bianca asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think" she said shakily.  
  
Emma orbs in. "Hey" Emma said softly. "Here drink this, it will make you feel better" Alana looks at it weirdly. "It's ok, just drink it"  
  
"What happened?" Chris asked.  
  
Alana takes a drink and replies, "I tried to escape".  
  
Chris gives her a look, which shows some thinking.  
  
"I know, I'm a idiot, aren't I?" she asked with a small sob.  
  
"No, on the contrary, you're quiet brave, to try to escape our insane brother" Emma said.  
  
"Your brother?.." Alana paled. "Wyatt sent me to his family, to kill me" she realized. A tear trickled down her face.  
  
"Kill you?" Chris and Emma asked confused. Emma and Chris looked at each other. "Why would we kill you?" Chris asked.  
  
"Your Wyatt's family, it's not like, you are just going to save me for no reason" Alana said  
  
"Actually" Emma said, "That's exactly what we would do, we aren't like Wyatt. Wyatt's a psycho and we are sane?" she asked Chris.  
  
"Not from my stand point" Chris said grinning at her.  
  
"Thanks" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, so you guys are good?" Alana asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, we despise Wyatt, but we love him" Emma said. "I'm Emma, I'm 13. This is Chris, he's 22 and Bianca 26"  
  
"Oh, hi" She gave a small smile, but she quickly changed her expression, "Where is Matt?" Alana asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll go get him, he's fine" Chris said and went into a room and came back out with Matt.  
  
"Hey, he didn't put his shield up for you, he must trust you. If my son trusts you, so do I. Thank you for saving me" Alana said thankfully.  
  
"How did you have a baby, weren't you in prison for 3 years?" Bianca asked curiously. "Whose baby is it?"  
  
"Wyatt raped me" She started to cry, "I became pregnant and had Matt and now, I'm pregnant. I love my baby, no matter who the father, though."  
  
"That bastard" Chris said angrily.  
  
"Wait, this is Wyatt's son? Actually, he kind of looks like Wyatt, the deep blue eyes." Emma said tickling Matt. "Hey Baby" Matt giggled "He's cute, I bet and a handful" she stopped, Matt orbed to Chris.  
  
"Hey, kid" Chris said ruffling his hair, "You were brave, you know, I don't a lot of people, who could go through all of this".  
  
Matt orbed to Alana, "Baby" he said giggling, "baby, baby, baby" he said pointing to Alana's stomach. Alana smiled, "That's right honey, mommy's going to have another baby."  
  
End premonition.  
  
"Emma? Are you okay?" Wyatt said shaking her.  
  
Emma opened her eyes, "You lied..." she said turning to Chris.  
  
"What?" Chris asked, worried and confused.  
  
"Alana and Matt survived, Chris saved them, he orbed them away" Emma said weakly.  
  
"He did? Thank god!" Wyatt said happily.  
  
"Back to bed!!" Chris said commandingly.  
  
"Yes sir" Emma said saluted to him.  
  
Chris gave her a little chuckle before turning her down the stairs. "Yeah, I'm going "she said and flashed them quick grin, then she orbed down stairs. Chris orbed downstairs after her.  
  
Wyatt got up and walked to his room, he looked at Matt, who was awake. Wyatt sat in a chair next to the crib, Matt didn't put up his shield. Wyatt smiled and picked up Matt and held him close to him. Matt giggled and gurgled a little on Wyatt's shirt. Wyatt smiled at his son, who continued to smile, "hey, who are you smiling at?" Wyatt asked jokingly. Matt looked confused, Wyatt tickled him and he giggled uncontrollably. "You know, I love you kiddo, you and Alana, were the best thing that ever happened to me"  
  
He put Matt back in his crib and got into bed next to Alana. He snuggled closed to Alana, she looked cold, he waved his hand and she became warmer. "I love you"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I can't believe I thought of this chappy, it's so sappy, I have the perfect image. (Just not the right words) The next chapter, will have some Piper, Phoebe and Paige, finally!! Lol and some more details 


	4. Wallets, orbing and Matt

Thank you for 7 wonderful reviews, I don't care if I only get one, as long as it's nice. Thank you to DrewFullerFan4Life for being my first reviewer, I love your story, by the way! Lot's of love to PiperHalliwell025 for adding me to her favorite list, that's so nice! I so agree with Pink- Charmed-One I love Emma too! She's so spunky! Shadow-Black-Panther, You are such a nice reviewer, thanks!! Queeks, You made me feel good, asking me to update. Cause I usually suck at writing. Thanks!!! Good luck to Kristy Anne Halliwell (Krissy) with your story, I hope it works!!!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$  
  
"Hey, Chris feeling less neurotic today?" Paige teased, handing Phoebe the coffee.  
  
"Yeah, is it going to be, 'this may be the demon that turns Wyatt?'" Phoebe asked, pouring her coffee.  
  
"No" he said rolling his eyes, "Uh but, I might need to get to know everyone's names and stuff" he brought up.  
  
"Ladies, wallets" Piper commanded.  
  
"Wallets?" he asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"When you have kids, you'll understand" Piper said rummaging through her wallet.  
  
'Little do you know, mom' he grinned at thought of being a father.  
  
"Found it!" Piper said victoriously.  
  
"Well there's Wyatt, you and Emma, Emma is 13" Piper said and gave him a photo of all three of them, He laughed at it. Wyatt's hair was on fire and he was chasing Emma, who was smirking like a maniac and, Chris was standing there rolling his eyes.  
  
"I can imagine that!" he said laughing so much there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"Next are my twins, from my vision!" Phoebe said smiling. "My husband was Tom, the whitelighter" Chris smiled, Aunt Phoebe found him, that was good and he guessed in this time, he was alive long enough to have kids, while he was actually alive and not a spirit. "Jacob and Rachelle" she said and handed him a photo of smirking twins. Chris rolled his eyes. "They are 17 and can levitate"  
  
"Beware, these two are evil tricksters" Paige said grinning, "They are attached to each other and like best friends, they like to show off"  
  
"Then there's my other son, Mike" Phoebe interrupted "He's 15, he's an empath"  
  
"They call him Chris junior, because he's as neurotic as you" Paige commented.  
  
Chris snorted.  
  
"Then there's Katie, she's 3 and half." Phoebe said "she gets premonitions and is a empathy, uh here's a picture of Katie and Mike" in the picture Mike was sitting on the couch reading a book and Katie was sleeping next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I know she's from my time too. It's me, Wyatt, Emma, Katie and Matt"  
  
"My turn" Paige said. 'My oldest is my daughter, Penny, now that I think of it though, I should have name her Phoebe Jr. she writes a advice column called 'Penny for your thoughts'"  
  
"How creative" he said.  
  
"She also gets premonitions, she's definitely Phoebe Jr." Paige said.  
  
"I met her, she gave me a letter about the family" Chris announced.  
  
"Sounds like her" Paige said nodding. "I have a son, Carter he's 10. He can orb and nothing else yet. It really disappoints the kid, he's got a temper"  
  
"I like Carter, he likes to spend time with me" Piper defended.  
  
"Then there's Nikki, she's 6, she's in first grade, she's a sweetie" Paige said, "She's cute too" she showed him a picture of all three. This picture was normal, Penny was sitting behind Carter, who was holding Nikki"  
  
"Ok let me get this. Jake, Rachel, Mike, Penny, Emma, Carter, Nikki, Katie" he memorized  
  
"Wow, your good" Paige said.  
  
"We forgot Matt!!" Piper said guilty. She took out a picture of Wyatt grinning and holding Matt in his lap and Alana sitting next to them smiling. "Wyatt's son, he's so sweet"  
  
"Yeah, and spunky" Paige said.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
"8:00 AM!!" Jake and Rachel yelled orbing room to room.  
  
"That means start of the day," Piper said bracing herself.  
  
A few minutes later everyone was in the kitchen ready for school, "Bye, mom!" Jake and Rachel yelled. "One, Two, Three!" Rachel and Jake grabbed each other hands and ran and quickly orbed to school.  
  
"Come on Carter" Nikki yelled at her brother.  
  
"Ok, hold on" he handed her, her backpack and grabbed her hand and they were gone.  
  
"Bye" Penny and Mike said simply and orbed at the same time.  
  
"Hey you" Emma said and gave Matt a quick hug.  
  
"Don't I get a hug?" Wyatt asked smirking.  
  
"No" she bluntly and orbed out. Matt giggled. "Emma, Emma, Emma!" he said giggling and orbed out.  
  
"Matt?!" Wyatt asked.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$  
  
"So, are you getting the C.D.?" Leslie asked.  
  
"Of course, it's awesome!" Emma gushed.  
  
"Yesterday, Mitch threw orbed mud on me. I swear, Emma, I want to bind the little horrors magic" Leslie said.  
  
"Uh, Emma" Krissy said, "Looks like Matt followed you here"  
  
"Emma, Emma, Emma" Matt giggled.  
  
Emma turned around. "Matt? Kiddo, you got to go home" she grabbed him and orbed him home"  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emma orbs in.  
  
"Wyatt?" she yelled, Wyatt orbs in looking worried.  
  
"Have you seen Matt?" he asked panicked.  
  
"Yeah, Mathew Halliwell decided to follow me to school, thank god it's magic school" she said grinning.  
  
"Well, I got to go, bye" Emma said and orbed out.  
  
Reviews, Reviews, I would like a review, It's keeps me motivated enough to keep me writing. Your ideas are always welcome  
  
Thanks, Roxy 


	5. Cookies with Piper

Hi, everybody. Thank you for 4 more positive reviews!! Yay!  
  
"Hey Chris" Piper said sitting down next to him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Confused, to be honest. Happy and well...happy!" Chris said with a flabbergasted grin.  
  
Piper gave him a toothy grin. "And what's so wrong with that?" she asked pouting.  
  
"Nothing, I'm used to being the unhappy" Chris said honestly.  
  
"Chris!" She scolded, "that's unhealthy, honey. You will like this time line, it's uh fun?" she asked 'and insanely crazy too' she thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I see that" he said with a small smirk.  
  
"I guess, we don't ever get rid of the smirk of yours do we?" she asked frowning on his smirk.  
  
"Aw, you'll learn to love me" Chris said still smirking.  
  
"Chris, I already love you!" Piper scolded, "Just not the smirk, that comes along with it"  
  
"Yeah, ok. Can we talk about something more, I don't know, important?" Chris asked sarcastically. "I have big news tonight at dinner, tell everyone to actually stay home today, instead of wondering off" he said changing the subject.  
  
"Big news?" Piper asked excited, "Is it good news or bad?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Good, definitely good" he assured in a mutter.  
  
"Hey, I want to make cookies, you want to help?" She asked smiling. Piper new it was a tradition.  
  
"Sure, I don't have anything to do anyway. My charges are a bunch of teenagers, who are at school, right now" Chris said smiling.  
  
"Katie, Katie! Katie!" Matt said giggling as he orbed down.  
  
"Katie?" Chris asked, and then he realized, they were play orb and seek. He grinned, Wyatt had always had been good at the game when they were kids, so Chris guessed he taught Matt too.  
  
"Aww, Matttt, your no fun!" Katie pouted, coming out of a cabinet.  
  
"Hey honey," Piper said looking at Katie, "you want to help Aunt Piper make cookies?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Auntie Piper makes the best cookies!!" Katie said enthusiastically. Chris smiled at her innocence. "What kind do you guys want to make?" Piper asked smiling.  
  
"Oatmeal raison!" Katie and Chris shouted together. Chris grinned he thought only him and Piper like oatmeal. Wyatt liked fudge cookies and Emma liked Cookie dough. He knew Matt liked sugar cookies and he always wanted to know what Katie liked, but she died too early to know.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$  
  
"Hey Alana, sweetheart." Wyatt said shyly.  
  
(AN- I cringe at the thought of Wyatt saying honey, sweetheart. It's so Ooc. Oh well!)  
  
"Yeah, Wy?" Alana said snuggling closer to him. It made Wyatt feel uncomfortable, because of what he heard this morning.  
  
"Why don't we spend the day together, go to lunch and a movie. Then come back for dinner. Mom, says Chris has big news" Wyatt said thoughtfully.  
  
"Sure Hon" Alana said smiling, "That's so thoughtful... how unlike you" she teased with a small laugh.  
  
Wyatt smiled, "I'm thoughtful!" he said feigning hurt.  
  
"Loveable yes, thoughtful no" She said laughing at her childish husband.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$  
  
"Cookies are ready!" Piper said victoriously.  
  
"Yay!" Katie said and ran over and grabbed one. Matt orbed it to himself. "Hey!" she said and grabbed it back. Matt started to cry. "Here" she said huffily and gave it back to him. He smiled and gurgled a bit.  
  
Chris smiled; she was like Phoebe, spoiled but sweet. "here" he said he handed her his cookie.  
  
"That was sweet" Piper said smiling, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Mooommmm" he whined, "I'm 22" he said. He secretly was happy, that his mom wasn't afraid to give affection.  
  
"Hey, you're never too old to be loved" Piper said. Chris nodded dumbly.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ok, I know it's short. But as much as I love Piper/Chris moments, I suck at writing them. Next chappy is rated PG 13 for angst and mentions of rape 


	6. Rachel and Jake's adventure

Hi ya. This chapter took me a long time to write. I almost finished it and I really hated it, I hate rape! So I changed it to make it more comfortable. Thanks arwen-amy, I am so glad, you reviewed, cause I was ruining this fic.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Chris is up to something, Jake" Rachel said as she orbed into the attic with her older twin brother.  
  
"Chris is always up to something, Rach" He said back.  
  
"He's different like he doesn't remember us" she said.  
  
"Okay, try a spell" Jake suggested.  
  
"Uh... Ok. Let Chris remember what his life should be and release all his memories" She said.  
  
"Nice...." Jake said smirking.  
  
"Yeah..." She said.  
  
Chris orbs in. "Hide!" Jake whispered to Rachel. They hid behind a couch. Chris grabbed a piece of chalk, then walks to the book of shadows. He says the time spell and walks through the portal.  
  
"Where did he go??" Rachel asks confused.  
  
"Rach, we know that spell, Emma used it a long time ago. Remember?" Jake asked.  
  
"Oh yeah" She said remembering.  
  
"Why don't we follow him?" Jake asked giving an imposing smirk.  
  
"Ok, uh how about we try a new spell?" Rachel asked. "Your turn" she said.  
  
"Ok" he said with a smirk,  
  
"Take us a on a trip through time and space  
  
And in the end return us to or rightful place.  
  
Let us see, what their life used to be," He said grinning.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Nice, Jake" Rachel said looking around, "where are we?"  
  
"On Whitton Ave, where Stephanie lives" Jake said. Rachel looked at him confused, "Across the street" he said.  
  
"Maybe Chris is at the manor," Rachel suggested.  
  
"Maybe." he said and grabbed her arm and orbed them to the front door.  
  
"Ow! Jake!" She whined. "Why don't we orb inside?"  
  
"Because, they'll think were demons" He said ringing the doorbell.  
  
A little boy answered the door, "Hi..."  
  
"Hi, do you know what year this is?" Rachel asked trying to be friendly, 'You idiot!' Jake said telepathically.  
  
The boy looked at her, "Who's at the door?" someone asked from inside.  
  
"Some teenagers" the kid said. Another boy came out; he looked a year or two older.  
  
"What do they want?" the older boy asked.  
  
"They want to know what year it is" the younger one said.  
  
The older one looked at them, "You must be stupid," he said looking at them.  
  
"Twerp" Rachel muttered.  
  
"Uh kid, do you know what year it is?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah, duh, it's 2009" he said looking at them like they were idiots. "How old are you? You look old"  
  
Rachel freaked out mentally, 'Rachel, shut it. You are giving me a headache!' Jake said.  
  
"I'm 17" Rachel said with authority.  
  
"And that's your boy friend?" he asked. "No, that's my twin brother" she said.  
  
"My Aunt Phoebe is having baby!" the younger kid said.  
  
"Really?" Jake asked interested, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Chris," he said. "That's my brother, Wyatt"  
  
"Oh my god, you're Chris?" Rachel asked. "You were so cute!" she said giggling.  
  
Chris looked nervous, "Thanks..."  
  
"Were, is right" Wyatt said. Rachel glared at him, he shrunk back a bit.  
  
"And you're still a brat" Rachel said.  
  
"Is there a guy, in his early twenties with brown hair and green eyes?" Jake asked.  
  
"NO" Wyatt said.  
  
"Does Phoebe Halliwell live here?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah, but she's not home yet. She at her gyno coly gisty" Chris said. Jake snickered and Rachel slapped him. "You can come in," Chris said shyly.  
  
"Ok" Rachel said.  
  
"How do you know Aunt Phoebe?" Chris asked curiously.  
  
"She's our mom" Rachel said, smiling at him. 'Rachel, you idiot!' Jake yelled telepathically.  
  
Chris and Wyatt's jaw's dropped. "You're lying" Wyatt said regaining his composure.  
  
"No, were not" Jake said exhausted.  
  
"I like him better" Wyatt said, "The guy looks smarter"  
  
"Nuh uh" Chris said, "The girl is nicer and prettier, she looks like Aunt Phoebe too"  
  
"Whatever" Wyatt said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Thanks!" Rachel said to Chris. "You were so sweet as a kid, Bianca is so lucky!"  
  
"Bianca? The 9 year old girl across the street? Yuck, she's mean" Wyatt said.  
  
"She's only mean, because you called her a ugly hag and said her scar was ugly" Chris pointed out, "I think her scar is cool, it looks like a bird!"  
  
"I wonder how Alana puts up with you, you obviously don't know how to treat women" Rachel muttered.  
  
"Alana? The 5 year old? She's too nice!" Wyatt said.  
  
"Okay, let me get this right? Wyatt. You don't like nice girls, you don't like mean girls, what kind of girls do you like?" Jake asked with a little chuckle.  
  
"That's the point, I don't like girls!" Wyatt said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah and the girls don't like you" Rachel said.  
  
"Prove to me you are Aunt Phoebe's kids" Wyatt said not trusting.  
  
"Ok" Rachel said smirking, "I can fly" she floated up into the air.  
  
"That's not flying, that's levitating" Wyatt said not impressed.  
  
Jake made a fireball, "Don't hurt me, I believe you!" Wyatt said freaking out. Rachel rolled her eyes and waved her hand, the fireball disappeared. "Cool" Wyatt said.  
  
"I'm home!" Rachel and Jake turned around, Phoebe came in happily, 'Hide!' Rachel yelled telepathically.  
  
"Hey, Wyatt, Chris!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Hi, Aunt Phoebe" Wyatt and Chris chorused together.  
  
"Guess what?" She asked happily.  
  
"You're going to have twins?" Chris offered.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know? Are you getting premonitions like your older brother?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Uh.." he said and looked at Rachel and Jake who were hiding behind a couch. "Yeah, I am"  
  
"Congratulations!" Phoebe said and went upstairs. "You can come out now" Wyatt said smirking at the two hiding teens. Rachel formed a fireball, Wyatt shut up fast.  
  
"We better get going" Jake said.  
  
"Already?" Chris asked, not wanting them to leave.  
  
"Yeah, we came back here because, you're older self did and if he catches us, I might not be your favorite cousin anymore" Rachel said.  
  
"Am I mean?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, just over protective" she said.  
  
"Take us back from where we came,  
  
I know this spell is really lame" Rachel said lamely.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The next chapter is finally about Chris's big news! Yay! 


	7. The big news

Thanks for 3 more reviews! Somebody pointed out to me there are too many characters so I'll clear it up.  
  
Jake Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Jake is the original smart ass, he and his twin sister tease everyone out there. In reality though he's a good guy, his best friend? His sister duh! - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Rachel Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Rachel is the original spoiled girl, she is best friends with her twin brother. She is all into beauty and likes to be complemented not insulted. - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Mike Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 15 years old- Mike is the good guy, why? Because he's an empath and hates to hurt peoples feeling. - Empathy, orbing  
  
Penny Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 14 years old- Penny is the advice girl that's because she writes an advice column, "Penny for your thoughts"- Premonitions and orbing.  
  
Emma Wyatt- Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell- 13 years old- Emma is the sarcastically sweet, she is the popular girl. All natural, she is adored by Matt- Freezing and blowing up things.  
  
Carter Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 10 years old- Carter is the one who doesn't fit in, he is over protective of Nikki and neurotic, with good intentions- Orbing  
  
Nikki Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 6 years old- Nikki is in the first grade and that's a big deal, she is the good girl. Good at heart and pure of mind- Telekinesis and orbing.  
  
Katie Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 3 ½ year old- While Nikki is the nice one, Katie is the fun one. She looks up to Chris- Empathy, Premonitions and orbing  
  
Matt Wyatt- Wyatt Halliwell and Alana Cross- 2 year old- Matt is Wyatt's son, he's sweet and is likely to repeat things- Premonition, Orbing and telekinesis  
  
"Tom Thompson-51 years old- Tom is married to Phoebe and is another whitelighter.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Dinner time!" Piper yelled, everybody orbs down, except for Phoebe and Paige. Once everybody was settled, Bianca and Chris told everyone their news,  
  
"Chris, what's the news?" Emma asked, she had been waiting all day to find out.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby!" Bianca said.  
  
"Oh my god, Bianca, congratulations! You are going to love being a mother," Alana said hugging her best friend.  
  
"I know!" Bianca said excitedly.  
  
"I'm going to be a grandpa!" Leo exclaimed looking thrilled.  
  
"You already are dad," Wyatt said rolling his eyes.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Carter" Chris said as he sat next to him.  
  
"Why are you talking to me?" Carter asked snapping.  
  
"Why not?" Chris asked taken aback.  
  
"I don't fit in with this family!" Carter said.  
  
"Sure you do" Chris assured.  
  
"How!" Carter asked, "Wyatt's the perfect one, you're the favorite. Rachel and Jake are twins, Mike is the empath, Penny's the advice girl, Emma is popular, Nikki is the sweet one, Katie's the fun one and Matt is the baby" Carter said in one breath.  
  
"I'm not the favorite, I just know them well" Chris said. Carter gave him a confused look, "long story"  
  
"I bet it is" Carter muttered. "You know what sucks even more, I don't have any powers"  
  
"Is that what you think?" Chris asked amused. "Here's some water" He said and threw the water on Carter.  
  
"Chris!" Carter yelled and covered his face with his hand.  
  
"What?" Chris asked with a small chuckle.  
  
"Cool" Carter said, "How did you do that?"  
  
"I didn't, you did" Chris said.  
  
Carter moved over to another couch and unintentionally unfroze the water, which in turn fell onto Chris leaving him dripping wet. Carter couldn't help but give a laugh. "Hey!" Chris said and tickled Carter.  
  
"So that's my power?" Carter asked after Chris stopped tickling him.  
  
"That's one, I bet there are more." Chris said thoughtfully.  
  
"Thanks for uh, throwing water on me?" Carter said, "That sounds ironic"  
  
"Sure" Chris said.  
  
"I can't believe your going to be a father," Carter said smirking. "I'm not sure you have even grown up yet, then again that never stopped Wyatt..."  
  
"Thanks" Chris teased. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"I can't believe Chris is going to have a baby!" Penny exclaimed, she was hanging in Mike's room.  
  
"I can't either, I thought Bianca was having the baby, not Chris!" Mike teased.  
  
"You know what I mean!" Penny said rolling her eyes, Mike was her best friend, she gave advice and he was an empath. He was good at understanding people.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad you don't get mad easily. It gives me a headache when Emma's around" Mike said.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
'A baby, a baby, Jake. Oh my god' Rachel was talking to her brother telepathically; their rooms were inter jointed, through a door.  
  
'A baby? So it's not the first one here, we have Matt, remember?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah, but this baby, is coming from a sweetheart!' Rachel exclaimed.  
  
'Our 22 year old cousin, a sweet heart, I hate to know what goes on in your head' He replied back, 'Oh wait, I already know!'  
  
'I meant when he was 5, he was so sweet unlike Wyatt' Rachel muttered mentally. 'I wonder if it's a girl or boy...'  
  
"Girl' Jake said automatically.  
  
'How do you know?' She asked.  
  
'Did the math, there are 5 girls and 5 boys and one next generation kid, Matt's a boy so to even it out, it's going to be a girl' Jake explained.  
  
'Jake, as much as that makes sense, life isn't a math problem. It's exciting' Rachel scolded.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"I'm going to be a aunt again!" Emma exclaimed to Nikki, "And you're going to have a brand new cousin" she said to Matt.  
  
"Emma can you please help me with my homework?" Nikki begged. "Mom is going to get mad if I don't turn it in"  
  
"Sure" Emma said, but still the words danced in her mind.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Yay, another baby!" Phoebe said in a giddy mood,  
  
"I'm just happy for them" Piper said, "Chris needs something small and sweet to love, he lost so much in his time"  
  
"I think he likes this time," Paige said, "Rachel and Jake cast a memory spell on him, because they thought he had amnesia!"  
  
"Well, it's a good thing they did. Now Chris remembers everything" Piper said back.  
  
"Speaking of memory spells, which one did my kids cast?" Tom asked curiously.  
  
"Oh one of those rhyme one, they all like" Phoebe said.  
  
"I guess that's no harm," Leo said.  
  
"Chris must be ecstatic" Richard said. "I remember I was" he said giving Paige a kiss on the cheek.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Find the baby and you win" Katie said to Matt.  
  
"Ok" Matt said.  
  
"Ready go!" Katie said.  
  
Katie orbs into Emma's room, "Wrong room" she says and orbs out. Matt ends up in Mikes room.  
  
"Oops" he says and orbs out.  
  
Meanwhile Bianca and Chris are kissing passionately, When Katie orbs in and fall on them. "I win" she said and Matt orbs in,  
  
"No fair" he said,  
  
Bianca and Chris look up. "I guess it's going to be like this when we have our baby" Bianca says slightly amused.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Chris asks.  
  
"Playing, find the baby" Katie says and giggles. "I won" she says proudly.  
  
"The baby is not here yet, Katie" Bianca says smiling. Katie was so innocent. "Yeah so shoo" Chris said grinning.  
  
"Ok" Katie says and grabs Matt and orbs out.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I need an Idea for chapter 7. So if you have any they are appreciated.  
  
Roxy 


	8. Pennelope and Michael's life

I got like 4 more reviews thanks!!! When I get a review I usually try to read their story and you guys are so talented!!! Thank you fro giving me a review!! Good luck with your stories!!!  
  
Here are the basics  
  
Jake Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Jake is the original smart ass, he and his twin sister tease everyone out there. In reality though he's a good guy, his best friend? His sister duh! - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Rachel Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Rachel is the original spoiled girl, she is best friends with her twin brother. She is all into beauty and likes to be complemented not insulted. - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Mike Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 15 years old- Mike is the good guy, why? Because he's an empath and hates to hurt peoples feeling. his best friend, his easygoing cousin, Penny. - Empathy, orbing  
  
Penny Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 14 years old- Penny is the advice girl that's because she writes an advice column, "Penny for your thoughts" Penny is best friends with Mike. - Premonitions and orbing.  
  
Emma Wyatt- Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell- 13 years old- Emma is the sarcastically sweet, she is the popular girl. All natural, she is adored by Matt- Freezing, blowing up things and orbing  
  
Carter Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 10 years old- Carter is the one who doesn't fit in, he is over protective of Nikki and neurotic, with good intentions- Orbing and freezing.  
  
Nikki Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 6 years old- Nikki is in the first grade and that's a big deal, she is the good girl. Good at heart and pure of mind- Telekinesis and orbing.  
  
Katie Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 3 ½ year old- While Nikki is the nice one, Katie is the fun one. She looks up to Chris- Empathy, Premonitions and orbing  
  
Matt Wyatt- Wyatt Halliwell and Alana Cross- 2 year old- Matt is Wyatt's son, he's sweet and is likely to repeat things- Premonition, Orbing and telekinesis  
  
AN/ Mike and Penny are in the same grade.  
  
"Penny?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mike?" Penny asked.  
  
"Are you coming?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go" Penny said and grabbed her cousins hand and orbed out.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Hey love birds" Chad and his gang of thugs said.  
  
"Chad, you disgust me," Penny said.  
  
"So how is the marriage going?" He asked.  
  
"Shut up, Chad" Emma said coming on to the scene.  
  
"Oh it's baby Emma" Chad said making crude noises.  
  
"Shut it, Chad" She said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"What's the baby going to do?" He taunted.  
  
"I can hurt you, badly..." She threatened and held a fireball to his face.  
  
"Emma!" Penny and Mike said together.  
  
"Bitch" Chad muttered.  
  
"What did you call me??" Emma taunted still clutching the fireball.  
  
"A bitch" he smirked.  
  
"Idiot!" Mike muttered, Penny shaking her head, she knew this what this guy was in for.  
  
Chad saw the fireball and blinked away, Emma rolled her eyes and froze him, and Emma quickly plunged the fireball right into his chest. "You're right" she smirked and unfroze him.  
  
Mike and Penny shook their heads, "Oh no..."  
  
Emma grabbed a potion from her pocket and threw it on Chad. He immediately healed. "Want to try me?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"No" They said and walked away nervously. "Bitch...."  
  
"He won't bother you anymore" Emma said smirking, "If he does, call me" She orbed out.  
  
"This is why you're my best friend and not Emma, now I've got a headache." Mike muttered holding his head.  
  
"Yeah, well if mom finds out what Emma did she's going to be pissed." Penny muttered  
  
"Penny! Mike!" They turn around to see their other best friends, Nick and Zoë. Nick could transfigure into anything and Zoë could change nature, which she did when she was bored.  
  
"Hey guys" Penny says to them. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, except that guy, Chad. He looks like a bloody coward" Nick said rolling his eyes, "Tempted me to go punch the guy in the gut, after all the crap he says bout people"  
  
"Yeah, he's been weird" Zoë said.  
  
"Please, please, don't hurt me" Nick mimicked transfiguring into Chad. Penny gave Mike a wry grin.  
  
"Hey, we have ten minutes to kill let's go outside" Zoë said.  
  
"Ok" Penny said, "Time to orb". She grabbed Nick's hand and Mike grabbed Zoë's. "Ok, were outside" Nick said, "What do we do now, princess?" he smirked.  
  
"This" Zoë said and twirled her fingers. It began to snow lightly.  
  
"Zoë!" Mike said, "It's August! It doesn't snow in August!"  
  
"So..." Zoë said.  
  
"Chill, Mike. It's to hot anyway" Penny said.  
  
"Okay, it's your ass anyway" Mike said, if Paige found out she wouldn't be too happy, even if it were her daughter. She had to do damage control.  
  
"Hey Penny!" Penny turned around only to be smacked by a snowball.  
  
"I'm going to get you, Nick!" she said giggling and threw a snowball back at him, which missed, he became a bird and flew onto her shoulder.  
  
"See, that's not fair" Penny said looking at the bird on her shoulder, "He gets to transfigure"  
  
"You get to see the future! Pen" Zoë exclaimed shocked, premonitions was one of the cool powers.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" she said and was pulled into a premonition.  
  
"You're very beautiful, Zoë" Mike said giving her a kiss.  
  
"Thanks" Zoë said blushing, she had a pastel purple dress on which complimented her blonde hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"When will you be back?" Zoë's mom asked.  
  
"10:00" Mike said. "Were going to dinner"  
  
"Ok, have fun" She said and closed the door.  
  
"Happy 15th birthday, Zoë" he said offering her a hand.  
  
"Why. Thank you. Michael" she said grinning.  
  
"Penny?" Zoë asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry" she said with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
"What did you see?" Mike asked automatically.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" Penny said.  
  
"You're lying" Mike said his empathy kicking.  
  
"So...anyways" Zoë said changing the subject.  
  
"We need to get to class, come on bird boy," Penny said poking at Nick.  
  
"Aw, Penny. I wanted a ride" he whined.  
  
Penny grinned. Nick was so cute.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I need someway to make money for this C.D. Anyone know how?" Emma asked, she was in the living room with some of her family.  
  
"I'll pay you a dollar an hour to baby sit Matt tomorrow" Wyatt teased. Emma glared at him. "Fine I'll you 5 dollars an hour to baby sit, Matt tomorrow from 12 to 5"  
  
"Oh my god! Thank you, Wyatt you're the best!" she gave him a quick hug.  
  
"I know, I am" he said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Hey, anyone a math wiz?" Paige asked, "Wyatt? Chris?"  
  
"Nah" they said, they hated math.  
  
"Emma is" Chris said grinning.  
  
"Hey, Emma if you will actually teach Nikki some math, I'll give you 10 dollars" Paige said.  
  
"Awesome!" Emma said grinning.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 


	9. What a suprise!

Jake Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Jake is the original smart ass, he and his twin sister tease everyone out there. In reality though he's a good guy, his best friend? His sister duh! - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Rachel Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Rachel is the original spoiled girl, she is best friends with her twin brother. She is all into beauty and likes to be complemented not insulted. - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Mike Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 15 years old- Mike is the good guy, why? Because he's an empath and hates to hurt peoples feeling. His best friend, his easygoing cousin, Penny. - Empathy, orbing  
  
Penny Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 14 years old- Penny is the advice girl that's because she writes an advice column, "Penny for your thoughts" Penny is best friends with Mike. - Premonitions and orbing.  
  
Emma Wyatt- Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell- 13 years old- Emma is the sarcastically sweet, she is the popular girl. All natural, she is adored by Matt- Freezing, blowing up things and orbing  
  
Carter Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 10 years old- Carter is the one who doesn't fit in, he is over protective of Nikki and neurotic, with good intentions- Orbing and freezing.  
  
Nikki Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 6 years old- Nikki is in the first grade and that's a big deal, she is the good girl. Good at heart and pure of mind- Telekinesis and orbing.  
  
Katie Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 3 ½ year old- While Nikki is the nice one, Katie is the fun one. She looks up to Chris- Empathy, Premonitions and orbing  
  
Matt Wyatt- Wyatt Halliwell and Alana Cross- 2 year old- Matt is Wyatt's son, he's sweet and is likely to repeat things- Premonition, Orbing, Telekinesis, Telepathy and Time Travel  
  
"We'll be back at five, if you need us, just call me" Wyatt said and left.  
  
"Hey ya" Emma said grabbing Matt, "Were going to have fun today.  
  
"Em, muh muh muh" He said giggling at her. Matt grabbed her finger.  
  
"Good grip, Matt" she complimented.  
  
"Cooookie. Cookie, Cookie!" He said bouncing around, he couldn't stop giggling.  
  
"Ok, hold on. Come on" she said and orbed him to the kitchen. "Chocolate chip, Peanut butter or Sugar?" Matt grabs a sugar cookie, covered in blue frosting. "I wonder if the cookie is as sweet as you are," she said giggling at Matt's innocence.  
  
"I'd say the cookies are sweeter" A voice said behind her, Emma turned around, a man about Chris's age was standing there.  
  
"Who the hell are you! You better stay away from my nephew" Emma threatened defensively.  
  
"Or what?" He said smirking.  
  
"Or this" she said holding a fireball threatening.  
  
"Chill, Aunt Emma" He said walking back a little bit, 'Damn her temper'.  
  
"Aunt Emma?" She asked untrusting.  
  
"Yeah, Aunt Emma" he mimicked, emphasizing the AUNT.  
  
"I don't believe you," She said glaring at him, while clutching Matt in one arm and the fireball in the other.  
  
He studied Matt for a minute, "Look, MY shield isn't up yet."  
  
"Maybe you found someway around that," Emma said suspiciously.  
  
"How??" He asked her quizzically.  
  
"Wyatt can" she said.  
  
"My dad can do a lot of things, a lot of which I can't," He explained.  
  
"Prove it, prove you're Matt" she dared.  
  
"Ok" he said grinning and made light green shield.  
  
"That's fake," she muttered lamely.  
  
"Damn, Aunt Emma. You are so damn stubborn!" He exclaimed. "Sorry" he muttered.  
  
"If I am you're aunt, you should so not cuss in front of me" She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, don't tell dad, but I learned to cuss from you" He said smirking at her.  
  
"Oh shit, it is Matt" She said shaking her head.  
  
"Yes, it' me Sky N Stars" he said smirking, "You used to call me that, because I was a dreamer and as amazing as the stars." He said dreamily "That's what you thought, you were my favorite aunt"  
  
"Favorite aunt, do you have another??" She asked confused and curious, see Alana had only one sibling and that was Eric, her younger brother. So if he did have another aunt then...  
  
"No" he said with a chuckle. "You really paid attention to me, when others didn't. They were to busy with Alexis and Nathan."  
  
"Alexa and Nate? Who are they??" She asked him.  
  
"My sister and brother, Alexis is 18 and Nathan is 16" He explained.  
  
"How old are you?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"20" He said smirking, "I'm older than you, maybe I should be babysitting you"  
  
"Not yet, buddy" she said sarcastically, "wait, you said Alexa was 18 and your 20, so that means Alana's..." She trailed off.  
  
"Not yet, a month left" He said shaking his head.  
  
"Looks like I'm not get any sleep this month," She muttered. "You're pretty open with the future, is that smart?"  
  
"Well, the way, I figure it what's going to happen is going to happen," He said with a half grin.  
  
"Yeah, what am I like in the future?" Emma tried to squeeze as much information out of "Matt" as she could.  
  
"Married, got a 8 year old and a 6 year old, who by the way drive me nuts" future Matt said.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that" she said sarcastically, "Nothing I can do yet, you do know how old I am, right?"  
  
"Ya, you're 13" he said smirking, "About your kids, they're fine."  
  
"Well that's nice to know," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
Matt smiled, "You don't change in the future, everyone else does. But, not you"  
  
"Well like mum says, attitude is everything," Emma said.  
  
"Uh huh, can I have one of those?" he asked childishly.  
  
"Sure..." she said. Looking at Matt, when he was 20 years old instead of 2 years old, was awkward.  
  
"Oh, a warning. You might not want to stand there right now," He said taking a bite of his cookie.  
  
"Why?" she asked before baby Matt smashed a cookie into her hair. Older Matt burst out laughing along with baby Matt. "Cute" she muttered bitterly.  
  
"Sorry" he muttered sheepishly and waved his hand, the cookie disappeared from her hair.  
  
'I wonder if he will tell me about Bianca's baby' she thought to herself.  
  
"Bianca's going to have a girl, her name is Brianna," he said to her.  
  
"Did you read my mind??" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, one of my powers, which by the way. I can use as a baby," he explained.  
  
"What kind of cookies do you like??" she asked him.  
  
He gave her a sarcastic, puzzled face. "Sugar cookies with frosting" He finally said, "You used to ask me if the cookies were as sweet as I was, I used to stick the frosting on my nose"  
  
"How did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"Time travel, one of my cooler powers" he said grinning.  
  
"Who am I married too?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I can't tell you that one, that could screw the future," he said.  
  
Demon shimmers in.  
  
"Demon, shit" Emma muttered.  
  
"I got it" Future Matt said.  
  
"No, you don't got it" Emma said blowing up every demon until there were only two left. The last two shimmered away. "Thank god, I think they are gone" The last two shimmer in and grab Emma and baby Matt by the neck, athame to their throats.  
  
"Let go of her" Matt threatened, holding a fireball.  
  
"Or what, witch?" he taunted, "If you even try to throw that, she will die"  
  
"Pick witch," The other demon taunted to Emma, "You or the baby"  
  
"Kill me" she spat at him.  
  
"Whatever you say" he said with an evil smirk and stabbed her in the chest, they drop Matt and shimmer out.  
  
"No, No, No" Future Matt said in denial.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Emma asked softly, she was dying. This athame was made to kill people in a matter of 10 minutes.  
  
"You're..." he said crying.  
  
"Dying?" she asked softly. He nodded, "I'm not afraid of death. If I die, there is one thing I want to say and that's that I'm proud of what you grow up to be, you are a great person"  
  
"You can't die, this isn't your destiny." He said a tear rolling down his face. "I am such a bastard, my aunt saves me and I can't even heal her."  
  
"You know what Chris told me?" She asked softly. "Healing comes from the heart, if you care enough and love that person. You can be a healer." She passed out.  
  
"This is going to hurt, but I have to try" he said to his unconscious aunt, he pulled out the athame out of Emma and put his hands over her chest. She slowly started to heal. She was still unconscious, so he carried her to the couch and put a blanket over her. "She's ok" he said to baby Matt, who was whimpering at his aunt.  
  
"Hey you" Emma said to baby who was watching her, "I had the weirdest dream, I saw you. You were from the future. Isn't Auntie Emma crazy?" she asked giggling.  
  
"Yes" Future Matt said grinning at her as he orbed in, "You're up, how you feeling?"  
  
"I've had better days" she said exhaustedly.  
  
"Yeah, so have I and that wasn't supposed to happen" He said suspiciously.  
  
"How would you know?" Emma asked  
  
"Well I remember this day, we were supposed invite Leslie over and watch movies" he explained.  
  
"What about you future boy, you married, got children? What?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
"Uh no, like I said I'm 20" he said looking at her.  
  
"Alana was 20 when she was pregnant with you" Emma pointed out.  
  
"I like to take it slower, I have a girlfriend, Annabelle" He said.  
  
"What's she like??" Emma asked with a knowing smirk.  
  
"She's way more casual, not a busy body. She's sweet, you'd love her" Matt said sincerely.  
  
"I bet, you staying here??" She asked him  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ok, so Matt is so like Wyatt, oh well. Review!!  
  
Love, Roxy 


	10. Some hi's and byes

Jake Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Jake is the original smart ass, he and his twin sister tease everyone out there. In reality though he's a good guy, his best friend? His sister duh! - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Rachel Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Rachel is the original spoiled girl, she is best friends with her twin brother. She is all into beauty and likes to be complemented not insulted. - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Mike Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 15 years old- Mike is the good guy, why? Because he's an empath and hates to hurt peoples feeling. His best friend, his easygoing cousin, Penny. - Empathy, orbing  
  
Penny Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 14 years old- Penny is the advice girl that's because she writes an advice column, "Penny for your thoughts" Penny is best friends with Mike. - Premonitions and orbing.  
  
Emma Wyatt- Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell- 13 years old- Emma is the sarcastically sweet, she is the popular girl. All natural, she is adored by Matt- Freezing, blowing up things and orbing  
  
Carter Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 10 years old- Carter is the one who doesn't fit in, he is over protective of Nikki and neurotic, with good intentions- Orbing and freezing.  
  
Nikki Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 6 years old- Nikki is in the first grade and that's a big deal, she is the good girl. Good at heart and pure of mind- Telekinesis and orbing.  
  
Katie Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 3 ½ year old- While Nikki is the nice one, Katie is the fun one. She looks up to Chris- Empathy, Premonitions and orbing  
  
Matt Wyatt- Wyatt Halliwell and Alana Cross- 2 year old- Matt is Wyatt's son, he's sweet and is likely to repeat things- Premonition, Orbing, Telekinesis, Telepathy and Time Travel  
  
"Are you staying or what?" Emma asked.  
  
"If I can find a place to stay," He said.  
  
"You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep in Nikki's room. She'll understand" Emma said.  
  
"Yeah, good ol Nikki. She's different in the future, she's more motherly" Matt said.  
  
"She's always been motherly, wait, is she a mother?" Emma asked in realization.  
  
"Yeah, she's married to this really funny guy, he's good for her" Matt said grinning. "Katie is so cute now, I mean her attitude, and she is such a sweet flirt."  
  
"I bet, is she a slut?" Emma asked uneasily.  
  
"Katie, no way! She is type that wants you to win her heart." Matt said, "Carter is a great guy, he's so good hearted. Penny is a writer; Mike got a degree in Psychology. Jake and Rachel are rich, they became twin actors, and they get discovered next year. Chris is a father and so is my dad"  
  
"What about me?" Emma asked.  
  
"Cant tell you, but you're known" he said. Emma gave him a puppy look. "No! you can't do that. I can't tell you," he begged looking at her.  
  
"Hi ya" Emma turns around with a fireball; there are a group of teens.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Emma demanded.  
  
A girl with blonde hair simply rolled her eyes and the fireball disintegrated.  
  
"That is so not cool" Emma muttered. "Look, I don't know who you are. I mean, you don't seem evil or powerful"  
  
The blonde girl telekinesis a book around the air, "Very nice" Emma said, "  
  
"I'm April" Matt gave the girl a look, he nodded. "This is Bella, Jason and Noah"  
  
Emma nodded, "Hi, I'm Emma Halliwell"  
  
"So, uh Matt. Are you coming back to the future?" Bella asked.  
  
"No, Bella" Matt said getting used to calling her that.  
  
"You know them?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, duh. They are my friends" Matt said as if it was obvious.  
  
"Well, I thought they were here to kill you" Emma said defensively.  
  
"Well, if I remember you were the one who was going to blow me up" April said sarcastically.  
  
"Chill Apple" Jason said looking at her.  
  
"Oh shut it, Jc Penny" she shot back.  
  
"You guys fight a lot for friends" Emma said, "More like siblings or something" she said to herself quietly.  
  
"So, anyways" Noah said smirking at April.  
  
"Are you coming back to our supery- dupery future?" Noah asked Matt grinning.  
  
"No, I'll just chill here for a while" Matt said grinning.  
  
"I don't think so" Bella said, April, Noah and Jason grab him.  
  
"Hey!" he said trying to orb, but stopped seeing he couldn't.  
  
"Sorry, Matt. But we have to go. Bye Emma, stay sharp" Bella said.  
  
"Aunt Emma! Help me!" he said disbelieving.  
  
"I think you should go back, just in case daddy see's you" Emma said. "Bye guys, it was cool to meet you"  
  
All 4 of them gave an identical grin.  
  
I was going to have them stay, but I didn't have a lot of ideas so I made them go back. 


	11. Relizations of Emma

Jake Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Jake is the original smart ass, he and his twin sister tease everyone out there. In reality though he's a good guy, his best friend? His sister duh! - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Rachel Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Rachel is the original spoiled girl, she is best friends with her twin brother. She is all into beauty and likes to be complemented not insulted. - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Mike Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 15 years old- Mike is the good guy, why? Because he's an empath and hates to hurt peoples feeling. His best friend, his easygoing cousin, Penny. - Empathy, orbing  
  
Penny Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 14 years old- Penny is the advice girl that's because she writes an advice column, "Penny for your thoughts" Penny is best friends with Mike. - Premonitions and orbing.  
  
Emma Wyatt- Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell- 13 years old- Emma is the sarcastically sweet, she is the popular girl. All natural, she is adored by Matt- Freezing, blowing up things; orbing and the ability to steal people's powers and give them back.  
  
Carter Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 10 years old- Carter is the one who doesn't fit in, he is over protective of Nikki and neurotic, with good intentions- Orbing and freezing.  
  
Nikki Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 6 years old- Nikki is in the first grade and that's a big deal, she is the good girl. Good at heart and pure of mind- Telekinesis and orbing.  
  
Katie Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 3 ½ year old- While Nikki is the nice one, Katie is the fun one. She looks up to Chris- Empathy, Premonitions and orbing  
  
Matt Wyatt- Wyatt Halliwell and Alana Cross- 2 year old- Matt is Wyatt's son, he's sweet and is likely to repeat things- Premonition, Orbing, Telekinesis, Telepathy and Time Travel  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Hey Matt, look what Bella dropped" Emma said, she grabbed a photo that had been in Bella's pocket.  
  
Matt giggled and clapped his hands; they were standing where Matt and his friends had been moments ago. "Hey, Brianna  
  
Stay cool  
  
Love you, Matt, Lexi, Joey and Nate" Emma said as she read the handwriting on the back of the photo. The photo had Bella and April sitting together, Matt behind them, Noah and Jason slapping high fives.  
  
"Ma- Maaa" Matt said giggling then he started to whimpering when he realized he couldn't say his own name, Matt could talk but was bad with names.  
  
"That's right Matt," she said holding him. "You got some cool friends in the future" She thought for a second something didn't seem right, she reread the back of the picture, "Lexi, Joey and Nate" she said to herself. "I thought it was, April" She said remembering the smirking blonde girl, "Bella" The shyer girl, "And Jason and Noah" she said remembering the two jokester friends.  
  
"Ale- Aleeee" Matt screamed pointing the blonde girl in the photo.  
  
'Ale? Alexa!' her mind screamed, Alexa was Matt's sister.  
  
Emma gets a flashback to a couple of hours ago.  
  
"You really paid attention to me, when others didn't. They were to busy with Alexis and Nathan."  
  
"Alexa and Nate? Who are they??" She asked him.  
  
"My sister and brother, Alexis is 18 and Nathan is 16" He explained.  
  
"How old are you?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"20" He said smirking, "I'm older than you, maybe I should be babysitting you"  
  
"Not yet, buddy" she said sarcastically, "wait, you said Alexa was 18 and your 20, so that means Alana's..." She trailed off.  
  
"Not yet, a month left" He said shaking his head.  
  
"Looks like I'm not get any sleep this month," She muttered.  
  
"Oh my god, I met Alexa and Nathan!" she said to herself and gets another flashback.  
  
'I wonder if he will tell me about Bianca's baby' she thought to herself.  
  
"Bianca's going to have a girl, her name is Brianna," he said to her.  
  
"And Brianna" she added, "What about Joey?" she asked herself and shrugged it off. "Let's see what time it is" she said and read the clock, which said 5:16. "I guess Alexa gets conceived today," Emma said.  
  
"I am back!" Rachel said as she orbed in, a million shopping bags in hand.  
  
"I see that" Emma said smirking at Rachel.  
  
"I bought you some pants," Rachel said, "They were to big for me" she said smirking.  
  
Emma took offense in this comment, "Rachel, we all get it, your 104 pounds, now will you get over it and move on" Emma said impatiently. Emma was only 98 pounds but because she was shorter than Rachel, they were the same size, a size 3.  
  
"No" Rachel said with a smirk and orbed out.  
  
"Never grow up to be like, Rachel" Emma muttered to Matt, Emma didn't know why she said it he grew up to be nothing like her, well not nothing, but still.  
  
Wyatt orbs in making out with Alana, she smiles a little. "And never grow up to be like daddy"  
  
"Come on Matt, we'll go to my room. Looks like mommy and daddy are busy" Emma said and orbed out.  
  
"You have to ask her out, it would be so nice" Penny said annoyed.  
  
"No way! Zoë is my friend" Mike said blushing.  
  
"Yeah, do you regularly stare at your 'friend' lovingly?" She asked. Mike blushed another shade of red. "I did not think so"  
  
"What do you know?" he asked her.  
  
"I know that tomorrow is Zoë's birthday and in my premonition you take her out on a date" Penny said impatiently. "Oh crap!" she said clutching her mouth.  
  
"I what?" he asked her.  
  
"You may be the empath, but I have some advice for you." Penny said, "Mike, you need to live life, Zoë likes you! She told me, but she is afraid you will reject her"  
  
"I wouldn't reject her," Mike said quietly.  
  
"You know Mike, you kind of are" Penny said softly.  
  
"Fine, I'll ask her out, only for you" he said huffily.  
  
"Don't ask her out for me, ask her out because you like her" Penny corrected.  
  
"Yeah fine" he said.  
  
"Thanks! You're the best!" she said giving him a hug.  
  
"You're lying, you know that right?" Mike asked.  
  
"So?" she said and orbed out.  
  
Chad orbs in exhausted, "I would not be doing this if I didn't love her, you know?" he asks Jake, Kaylee around his neck.  
  
"It's sweet that you guys, we love you too" Kaylee said giving Jake a quick kiss and ran up the stairs leaving the guys to carry the girls bags and boxes up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Chad, let me get my new shoes" Rachel says to him and grabs a box in the middle of his pile, which makes him drop them. "Thanks" she says and runs upstairs.  
  
"Girls are crazy" Chad muttered picking up the boxes.  
  
"And hot" Jake reminded.  
  
"Some" Chad said.  
  
"Were back!" Paige says and grins, Nikki and Katie run to their rooms.  
  
"So am I" Carter said.  
  
"Hey, honey. How was your sleepover at Kyle's?" She asked Carter smiling.  
  
"Good" He said and walked to his room.  
  
Ok, I really need some ideas. So give me a review or email me. 


	12. Their decision

Jake Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Jake is the original smart ass, he and his twin sister tease everyone out there. In reality though he's a good guy, his best friend? His sister duh! - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Rachel Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Rachel is the original spoiled girl, she is best friends with her twin brother. She is all into beauty and likes to be complemented not insulted. - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Mike Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 15 years old- Mike is the good guy, why? Because he's an empath and hates to hurt peoples feeling. His best friend, his easygoing cousin, Penny. - Empathy, orbing  
  
Penny Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 14 years old- Penny is the advice girl that's because she writes an advice column, "Penny for your thoughts" Penny is best friends with Mike. - Premonitions and orbing.  
  
Emma Wyatt- Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell- 13 years old- Emma is the sarcastically sweet, she is the popular girl. All natural, she is adored by Matt- Freezing, blowing up things and orbing  
  
Carter Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 10 years old- Carter is the one who doesn't fit in, he is over protective of Nikki and neurotic, with good intentions- Orbing and freezing.  
  
Nikki Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 6 years old- Nikki is in the first grade and that's a big deal, she is the good girl. Good at heart and pure of mind- Telekinesis and orbing.  
  
Katie Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 3 ½ year old- While Nikki is the nice one, Katie is the fun one. She looks up to Chris- Empathy, Premonitions and orbing  
  
Matt Wyatt- Wyatt Halliwell and Alana Cross- 2 year old- Matt is Wyatt's son, he's sweet and is likely to repeat things- Premonition, Orbing, Telekinesis, Telepathy and Time Travel  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Wyatt asked his wife cautiously.  
  
"Yes, Wyatt. I want to have another child, I love you and you're the only person I want to do this with," Alana said. "Yeah, I guess" he said reluctantly.  
  
"I had a crush you when we were kids, you know?" Alana asked smiling. Wyatt nodded he hated to admit but he had too.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Bianca and Alana walk up to the porch of the Halliwell Manor. Where a 6- year-old Chris and A 8 year old Wyatt were hanging out.  
  
"Hi Guys" Alana said and gave Chris a hug and then Wyatt one too.  
  
"Hi, Lana. Hi Bianca" Chris said smiling and returned the hug. (A/N Bianca is so lucky, to have Chris!)  
  
"Hey Chris" Bianca said ruffling his hair.  
  
"We brought you guys some cake" Alana said smiling.  
  
"Ooh yum" Wyatt said excitedly.  
  
"We should take it inside" Bianca said.  
  
"Ok" Chris said innocently and led the way.  
  
Alana grabbed Wyatt's hand and walked merrily inside the Manor. "Oh" Wyatt said blushing but didn't let go.  
  
"Hi Alana, Hey Bianca" Piper said smiling at them.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Halliwell" Alana said sweetly. "We brought you some cake"  
  
"That's sweet" Piper said.  
  
"Well we have to go, but stop by anytime" Bianca said and they left.  
  
"You might want to wash your hands" Chris said grinning at Wyatt.  
  
"Why?" Wyatt asked him confused.  
  
"Because a girl just touched you," Chris said grinning. Wyatt feigned a punch.  
  
"Yeah me too" Wyatt said.  
  
"I remember when you asked me to the dance" Alana said  
  
Alana in 9th grade and Wyatt in 11th.  
  
Alana walks out of her class, when some one grabs her. She is about to scream, when he clasps her mouth. "Alana it's me Wyatt, chill" he said and unclasps her mouth.  
  
"Wyatt, what do you want?" She asked him confused.  
  
"I want to ask you to the dance" Wyatt said embarrassed.  
  
Alana gets excited then dies down as reality hit her. "Ha ha, you really had me going there, Wyatt" she said sarcastically and walked away.  
  
Wyatt grabbed her hand, "I'm serious!" he says.  
  
"I bet you are" She said and still walks away.  
  
"Listen to me, Lana! I know I'm a jerk, but you have to give me a chance" he begged.  
  
She looks at him reluctantly, "I'll give one chance, please Wyatt as your friend, don't break my heart".  
  
"I wont" he swore, "I'll call you tonight"  
  
"Okay, thanks Wyatt" she said and gave him the same hug she gave him as kids.  
  
"What about what happened after?" Wyatt asked.  
  
Walking out of the dance.  
  
"You know Wyatt, you are a pretty decent guy. Thanks" she said smiling at him, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Does that mean you'll be my girl friend?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Mm, maybe..." she said smiling.  
  
"A mystery, eh?" he asked.  
  
"You were one mystery to solve" Wyatt said to her.  
  
"Yeah and you were the one lucky detective who could solve me" Alana said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Alana's high school graduation  
  
"Hey, thanks for coming" Alana said giving her boyfriend a kiss.  
  
"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world" Wyatt said smiling at her, "I have a question" he said bending on his knee's, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course!" Alana screamed and gave Wyatt the biggest hug and a romantic kiss.  
  
"That was the best day of my life" Alana said.  
  
"Me too, you know the other best day?" he asked.  
  
"One more hard push, come on Lana" Wyatt said holding her hand.  
  
"Aaghhhhhh!" Alana screamed.  
  
"It's out!" the doctor said and handed the baby to the nurse to clean up. The nurse comes out with the baby and gives it to Alana.  
  
"I love you" she said to Wyatt.  
  
"I love you too" he said smiling at her and the wonderful gift he gave to her, a son.  
  
"What are we going to name him?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Mathew Cross Halliwell" Alana said and fell asleep.  
  
"You rest" Wyatt said quietly and gave her a kiss. "Hey kiddo, welcome." He said and took him outside for everyone too see.  
  
Emma grabbed him, "Hey cutie" she said rocking him.  
  
"I think you're right, we are ready for another baby" Wyatt said and got into bed.  
  



	13. Another Baby, Busted and The Halliwell T...

Jake Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Jake is the original smart ass, he and his twin sister tease everyone out there. In reality though he's a good guy, his best friend? His sister duh! - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Rachel Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Rachel is the original spoiled girl, she is best friends with her twin brother. She is all into beauty and likes to be complemented not insulted. - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing  
  
Mike Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 15 years old- Mike is the good guy, why? Because he's an empath and hates to hurt peoples feeling. His best friend, his easygoing cousin, Penny. - Empathy, orbing  
  
Penny Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 14 years old- Penny is the advice girl that's because she writes an advice column, "Penny for your thoughts" Penny is best friends with Mike. - Premonitions and orbing.  
  
Emma Wyatt- Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell- 13 years old- Emma is the sarcastically sweet, she is the popular girl. All natural, she is adored by Matt- Freezing, blowing up things and orbing  
  
Carter Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 10 years old- Carter is the one who doesn't fit in, he is over protective of Nikki and neurotic, with good intentions- Orbing and freezing.  
  
Nikki Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 6 years old- Nikki is in the first grade and that's a big deal, she is the good girl. Good at heart and pure of mind- Telekinesis and orbing.  
  
Katie Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 3 ½ year old- While Nikki is the nice one, Katie is the fun one. She looks up to Chris- Empathy, Premonitions and orbing  
  
Matt Wyatt- Wyatt Halliwell and Alana Cross- 2 year old- Matt is Wyatt's son, he's sweet and is likely to repeat things- Premonition, Orbing, Telekinesis, Telepathy and Time Travel  
  
To Meg, Leo and Piper are together; Leo is no longer a elder. Phoebe is married to the Charmed ones new/old whitelighter Tom. Paige is married to Richard. Wyatt is married to Alana, a fictional character and Bianca and Chris have been married for a little under a year.  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Alana screams, Wyatt immediately orbs in worried. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm better than okay!" she said jumping up and down, off of Wyatt's confused look, she elaborates, "I'm pregnant"  
  
"Oh my god!" he said excited as Alana.  
  
Knock Knock, Wyatt opens the door, "Got any news for the Halliwell Ticket?" (Halliwell ticket is Emma's, family newspaper)  
  
"Go away" he said and slammed the door in Emma's face.  
  
"Wait Wyatt, this is news," Alana said. "Emma!"  
  
Emma turns around and orbs in, "Yes?" she asks grinning,  
  
"I'm pregnant" Alana said.  
  
"Congrats Alana! This is front page news" she says giving Alana a quick hug and orbs out.  
  
"I am so hungry, do we have any peanut butter pickles?" Alana asked starving.  
  
"Uh...sure" Wyatt said with a little laugh.  
  
"Hey, you try being pregnant" She said defensively.  
  
"Who do we tell next?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Matt, honey, we haven't told Matt" Alana said and walked over to the confused toddle. "You're going to be an older brother," she cooed.  
  
"Baby?" Matt asked.  
  
"That's right, kiddo. Baby" Wyatt said.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Chris could you orb me to the bathroom, I think I have morning sickness" Bianca said looking dizzy.  
  
"Of course" Chris said and orbed her to the bathroom. "You okay?" Chris asked her when she came outside  
  
"Yeah, just kind of dizzy" Bianca said and almost fell, luckily Chris caught her.  
  
"Maybe you should lie down" Chris suggested.  
  
"I guess" she said and sat on her bed.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Ok" Emma said and orbed a Halliwell Ticket to everyone's room. "One, Two, Three" she muttered.  
  
"Emma!" Jake said walking down her hallway angrily.  
  
"Yes?" She asked calmly.  
  
"What is this about Rachel and me sneaking to a club?" Jake asked her angrily, pointing to the column called 'What's happening with us?'.  
  
"Well, apparently. Rachel invited you to go to a club, illegally at 1:00 in the morning and this" she said as she grabbed his newspaper, "Is the fake I.D., that you used to sneak in"  
  
"Rachelle, Jacob!" Phoebe called, "Get in here now!"  
  
"And that" Emma said smirking, "Would be your mommy, killing you"  
  
Rachel gave Emma a death glare as she and Jake walked to Phoebe's room.  
  
"Emma?" Someone asked, Emma turned around, and looks at her cousin, Penny. "It's your turn to answer a question for my column"  
  
"Right" Emma said, Once a month Penny would ask 2 people in her family a question for her advice column, just for another opinion.  
  
"Ok, this one asks" Penny said, "I have a crush on a girl in one of my classes, I want to ask her out but, I'm afraid she'll say no and that the feelings a probably not mutual. What should I do? Signed, Out there"  
  
"Hm" Emma said, "Dear, Out there. The best thing to do is to just ask her, girls like a bold guy and you never know, she might just like you back!"  
  
"That's pretty good advice" Penny said writing the last of it, "Thanks"  
  
"Sure" Emma said. "Have you seen Jake, he's my other advice person" Penny said.  
  
"Jake isn't going to be giving any good advice" Emma said in a gossip like voice.  
  
"Yeah, I read that, how did you find that out?" Penny asked.  
  
"Rachel was practically bragging, you know? She was bragging to some girl she doesn't like, or something." Emma said.  
  
"Yeah, Rachel needs to bring it down a notch. Jake too, their ego is inflated 5 times to big." Penny said. "What about Mike? The date thing?"  
  
"Oh, he was talking on the phone to Zoë, when I walked past him" Emma said.  
  
"Who should I ask for advice? I need a guy" Penny said.  
  
"How bout Carter, he's a smart kid" Emma suggested.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, see ya round" Penny said grinning.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Hey, Emma" Josh said.  
  
"Hey Joshy boy" Emma teased.  
  
"Want to hang some time?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, how bout Saturday?" Emma asked.  
  
"See you then" He said and walked away.  
  
Leslie passed bye Josh, "Did he?" She asked.  
  
"Yes!!" Emma said in an excited whisper.  
  
"Lucky" Leslie said jealously.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" Emma said  
  
"I think, he was the one who asked the advice question" Leslie said.  
  
"The one I answered? Yeah right" Emma said.  
  
Leslie gave a knowing glance. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
K, so that's it for now Review and Read, err Read and Review. Lol Roxy 


	14. Oh great

Jake Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Jake is the original smart ass, he and his twin sister tease everyone out there. In reality though he's a good guy, his best friend? His sister duh! - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing

Rachel Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old- Rachel is the original spoiled girl, she is best friends with her twin brother. She is all into beauty and likes to be complemented not insulted. - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy, telekinesis, orbing

Mike Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 15 years old- Mike is the good guy, why? Because he's an empath and hates to hurt peoples feeling. His best friend, his easygoing cousin, Penny. - Empathy, orbing

Penny Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 14 years old- Penny is the advice girl that's because she writes an advice column, "Penny for your thoughts" Penny is best friends with Mike. - Premonitions and orbing.

Emma Wyatt- Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell- 13 years old- Emma is the sarcastically sweet, she is the popular girl. All natural, she is adored by Matt- Freezing, blowing up things and orbing

Carter Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 10 years old- Carter is the shy one, a fumbled one at that - Orbing and freezing.

Nikki Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 6 years old- Nikki is in the first grade and that's a big deal, she is the good girl. Good at heart and pure of mind- Telekinesis and orbing.

Katie Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 3 ½ year old- While Nikki is the nice one, Katie is the fun one. She looks up to Chris- Empathy, Premonitions and orbing

Matt Wyatt- Wyatt Halliwell and Alana Cross- 2 year old- Matt is Wyatt's son, he's sweet and is likely to repeat things- Premonition, Orbing, Telekinesis, Telepathy and Time Travel

Emma is in the living room watching TV with Chris and Wyatt, when Mike walks in.

Mike pulled out a copy of Penny's advice column. "Guess what Penny asked Carter for her advice column?" he said cracking a grin.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I almost didn't believe what I read" he handed her the copy.

"Dear Penny, I want to have sex with my girlfriend but I'm afraid she'll say no,

How do I convince her to have sex with me?

Signed, Sex is what I need." Emma read.

"And she asked this to Carter, she knows he is ten?" Chris asked with disbelief.

"Well, it was supposed to be Jake's question, but he got so busted" Emma grinned.

"You just love causing pain, don't you Emily?" Wyatt asked her.

"Yeah so?" she countered.

"You know one thing that never changed from one timeline to another?" Chris asked smirking, "You two bicker a lot, only to solve problems you would use fireballs"

"Can I finish reading or what?" Emma asked impatiently.

"You can read? Cool!" Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, you are retarded" Emma said rolling her eyes.

"I know," he said grinning.

"Dear uh Sex is what I need,

What's sex? I'm kidding, tell her she's hot,

That's what I do to get out of trouble, make her

Feel good, It will work soon enough, Carter" Emma read.

"Good tip" Mike said grinning, Chris and Wyatt grinned as well.

Hear these words, hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon the

Cross now the great divide" Emma said.

Alternate Emma appeared she looked and saw Emma, "Hey, soul sister? What's up with life and my crazy brother?" she asked herself.

"Which one?" Emma said grinning.

"Both" Alternate Emma said sighing.

"Well, you're never going to believe this one" Emma said, "Bianca's pregnant and so is Alexa"

"What!" Alternate Emma her voice cracking.

"Are you laughing?" Emma asked arching a brow.

"Funny joke" she said regaining her composure, "Chris a father? That's a laugh"

"Is it?" Chris asked as he orbed in exposing her.

"Chris! Hi..." Alternate Emma said.

"There's two of you" he stated confused.

"Yeah about that..." Emma said.

"Did going to the past make you stupider of did you just forget about me?" Alternate Emma asked angrily.

"Hey Emma" Chris said a little uneasy, "Uh sorry"

"Damn right you should be" she muttered. "And congrats"

"How do you do that?" he asked bearing a grin, "Act angry and then randomly say something nice?"

"I don't know? Why would you care?" Alternate Emma asked.

"I care Emma! You're my sister and I love you..." he trailed off. "How long have you two been talking?"

"2 years" Emma said. "I know you're not from this timeline, our Chris was sent to yours"

"Where is he?" Chris asked.

"Probably getting himself killed, yet again" Alternate Emma said sighing. "That guy has a huge ass ego, he went to Wyatt and started acting like best friends, the idiot, if it were anyone else"

"What if we made their souls into one?" Emma asked her alternate self.

"Good idea, ok uh.

This is not good, This is not fun

Make Chris's souls into one"

Chris disappeared and reapappeared looking like a teenager.

"Oh no!" Alternate Emma said sighing.

"Chris how old is you?" Emma asked.

"14, who are you?" Chris asked a little freaked out.


	15. Problems solved?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jacob (Jake) Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 years old (senior)- Jake is a senior in magic highschool, he is a smart ass and actually gets along with hid younger twin sister- Levitation, fireballs, telepathy and orbing

Rachelle (Rachel; Rachie) Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 17 (senior) years old- Rachel is the original spoiled girl, she has good intentions. Hard to make a reality. - Levitation, fireballs, telepathy, telekinesis, orbing

Michael (Mike) Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 15 years old (sophomore)- Mike is the best guy friend steryiotype, he has a crush on Zoë Mason, Penny's best friend. - Empathy, orbing

Penelope (Penny) Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 14 years old (freshman)-. Penny, good natured, but likes to have fun, she is advice columnist for her school newspaper - Premonitions and orbing.

Emily (Emma, Em) Wyatt- Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell- 13 years old (8th grade)- Emma is the secretly nice girl, hides emotions, she is popular, but also very smart too.- Freezing, blowing up, stealing powers, transferring powers and orbing

Carter Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 10 years old (5th grade)- Carter is the shy one, a fumbled one at that - Orbing and freezing.

Nicole (Nicky) Montana- Richard Montana and Paige Mathews- 6 years old (1st grade)- Nicky is in the first grade and that's a big deal, she is the good girl. Good at heart and pure of mind- Telekinesis, see ghosts, orbing.

Kathleen (Katie, Kathy) Thompson- Tom Thompson and Phoebe Halliwell- 3 ½ year old- While Nicky is the nice one, Katie is the fun one. She looks up to Chris- Empathy, Premonitions and orbing

Matthew (Matt) Wyatt- Wyatt Halliwell and Alana Cross- 2 1/2 year old- Matt is Wyatt's son, he's sweet and is likely to repeat things- Premonition, Orbing, Telekinesis, Telepathy and Time Travel

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"14? Damn it!" Alt Emma said.

"I don't get it, why didn't it work?" Emma asked.

"His spirits did join in two, his past and his present, super!" Alt Emma said.

"Bianca is not going to like this" Emma said.

"Oh no, Bianca won't know because we have to fix this, now. Or your Chris will be a target for Wyatt and demons alike" Alt Emma said.

"Emma?" Chris asked, "What happened?" he asked like he was fighting within himself. "Who is Emma? He asked a second later fighting for control of what was rightfully his body.

"See, he's fighting himself for control" Alt Emma explained.

"Stop it!" Emma snapped, looking at Chris who was fidgeting uncontrollably.

Chris stopped and was about to say something, before Emma cut him off, "One at a time, past boy goes first"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Emma, Emma Halliwell" Emma said. He gave her a look. "You're 8 years in the future, we were trying to bind two spirits together and you accidentally are one of them"

"You're next future boy, what do you want to say?" Alt Emma said,

"Great spell" he said dripping with sarcasm.

"Want me to blow up your sorry ass?" Alt Emma asked pissed off.

He sighed, "So fix it," he said.

"He's so weak and puny, I might want to keep him like this" Emma said finally speaking up.

"Don't you dare!" 14- year old Chris said.

"That won't help" Alt Emma said. "So which one of you has an idea?"

"I do" the younger part of Chris said, "How bout a separation spell?"

"Right, I like Chris at 14, he had brains" Alt Emma said summoning the book.

"I didn't, Chris at 14 had 3 girlfriends a week" Emma said.

"Damn, now that's screwed, reminds me of..." Alt Emma said.

"Damien!" the said at the same time grinning.

"Here it is" Emma said, "Two spirits bound by fate, need to now separate"

Chris started to disappear, "Bye Chris" they said and waved as he reappeared. Fully grown.

"Rough day" Alt Emma said, "I'm going to see what Wyatt's doing and try to stop him, hopefully Alana isn't dead yet" she said.

Chris winced feeling extremely guilty for ditching Emma, especially after his promise.

_Flashback._

"_Chris promise you'll come back and get me when you save the future" Emma said with a lot of confidence in Chris._

"_How do you know, I'll even succeed?" Chris asked a little hopeless._

"_Cause, you're a smart guy, you'll figure it out, I've got Bianca if I need help. But I probably won't" Emma said._

"_Thanks, Emma, I promise I'll save the future for both of us" Chris said._

"_I love you, Chris," she said giving him a goodbye hug._

"_I love you too," he said as he orbed out with Bianca._

End flashback.

"Bye, Emma" Emma said and alternate Emma disappeared.

"How'd you meet her?" Chris asked her.

"I wanted to summon great-grandma and she was trying to summon mom and we both got each other instead, I was stuck in her world for a week, it's horrible, Wyatt's one piece of work, you know?"

"You met Wyatt?" Chris asked a little freaked out.

"Yeah, lucky me" she said dryly, "I also got to witness Jake's death, that was fun"

_Flashback_

"_Why, if it isn't Jacob and Rachel, what can I do for you" Wyatt asked smirking._

"_You, son of a bitch, you killed Katie!" Jake said outraged, Emma hid behind a pillar. Jake brought a fireball to Wyatt's face._

"_Jake be careful" Rachel warned._

_Wyatt smirked and reflected the fireball and threw it back at Jake full force. "Jake! No" Rachel sobbed and leaned on her brothers dead body/_

"_Stay strong, Rachel" Jake said and passed away._

"_You son of a bitch" Rachel said looking pissed off._

"_Interesting, now I've killed your brother and sister," Wyatt said smirking._

_Rachel through 11 fireballs consecutively, Wyatt reflected them back and Rachel blocked her face but didn't get hurt as a red shield came up, Jake's shield. "Thank you, Jake, I'll avenge you're death, I swear...."_

Off of Chris's look, "Chris, she loves you, but she's sad, you forgot about her"

"I have to get her here, I swore" Chris said solemnly.

"You can do it" Emma said.

Fade out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ok, people reviews would help me so much, ideas are also welcomed.


End file.
